Sins of the Father
by Mistryl and Company
Summary: Vader killed Obi-Wan on his way to Tatooine with Luke, now Luke is raised as a Sith. Will Leia be able to turn him? finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me and any similarities   
between this and any other story are purely coincidental   


Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped off his ship as the Tatooine winds whipped   
around him, ripping at his Jedi robes. He pulled the robes tighter   
around the bundle in his arms as he began to run. He was breathing   
hard as the sandy air ripped and scorched his lungs. He felt the   
dreadful fear as he took one step after another. Would he attack in   
the middle of Mos Eisley? Yes, he would. There was no question about   
it; he would attack. Obi-Wan ran fast as he reached the speeder   
rental area. He was breathing hard. 

"I need a speeder!" 

"Do you have the credits to pay?" 

"I have Old Republic credits." 

"No good," the Trandoshan flared its claws at obi-Wan but he was not   
swayed. 

"I need a speeder," Obi-Wan said once again but some emphasis   
through the Force. 

"Yes, go ahead." 

As Obi-Wan passed the nervousness   
returned as the spaceport grew quiet and he checked to be sure about   
the safety of the bundle he was carrying. 

"Master Kenobi you should know better than to use the Force lightly,   
it could spell your doom." A deep ominous voice bespoke from behind   
him. 

Darth Vader, Obi-Wan's mind screamed at him to run even though he   
knew he never stood a chance, not against Vader. 

Obi-Wan took a step back from the speeded and his heart wrenched   
with fear. He removed his robe and set down the bundle taking his   
lightsaber from his belt and calmed himself. He had no reason to   
fear death. He would become one with the Force. 

Vader's breath was loud and menacing, it spelled the sound of death.   
Vader had killed so many Jedi before, how would Obi-Wan be any   
different. 

Vader ignited his lightsaber and aggressively attacked him. Obi-Wan   
called on all his strength. What had happened to the resolve he had   
used to defeat the Sith whom had murdered his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.   
He needed it now. 

Obi-Wan tired and lost ground as the red blade, like blood, drove   
into his chest. *I'm sorry, young Luke's fate is now in the hands of   
the Force. * 

Vader kicked at the unmoving body of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had died   
just like all the fool Jedi before him. He crossed over to the   
bundle that Obi-Wan had placed on the ground and lifted it up,   
unwrapping it. His mind froze in shock as the infant's blue eyes   
opened and looked on the menacing mask of his father.   


___________________   


"Lord Vader," the commander of the Star Destroyer said, his voice   
shaking as the menacing black armored figure walked past him. He   
inspired fear in all that looked upon him except for the tiny child   
in his arms that was cooing softly. *What did Kenobi want with this   
child? I can sense the Force. It is strong within him. How could a   
Jedi child escape the raids? I wiped them out! * 

"Take the child commander. Put him away with the rest. As a gift to   
the Emperor." 

"Yes, Lord Vader." 

The commander shakily put out his arms and took the bundle. He   
couldn't believe his mighty warship had been reduced to a carrier   
for Jedi brats. The commander cringed a little as he stepped into a   
room filled with children all wailing at the top of their lungs. The   
infant remained silent as the commander handed him off to one of the   
others there. "Another Jedi brat for the Emperor," He snarled as he   
glared at all the whining, whimpering, sniveling children.   


___________________   


Emperor Palpatine peered out of the dark cowls of his robes. The   
children that surrounded him were all Force sensitive. Children of   
the accursed Jedi Knights. 

"Kill them. Kill them all." 

"All? My Emperor?" 

"I have several servants being trained I am in need of no more." 

He paused as he passed the children and his eyes were drawn to a   
single infant. 

"Who is that?" 

"The Jedi child Obi-Wan was carrying." 

"Take him, kill the rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker shot awake in a moment as he wiped at his eyes. The   
dream had haunted him for weeks not. Whatever happened he wouldn't   
believe it. Lord Vader was the closest thing he had to a true   
father. He would have never have done anything like that. He had   
lived on Coruscant for all of his eight years into the Imperial   
Palace. He awoke early each morning for combat training, which was   
exactly what he was supposed to be doing at that moment. 

Luke jumped out of the bed and hurried to get ready and to the   
training hall. When he reached there he already saw that Lord Vader   
had been waiting for him. 

"You're late." The tone of his voice and the disappointment in it   
was enough to punish Luke. 

"I'm sorry Master, it won't happen again." 

"Make sure it doesn't. These dreams can not interfere with your   
training." 

"I'm sorry Master." Luke unhooked the Lightsaber from his belt and   
handed it to Vader. "I disobeyed orders and caused problems, I   
deserve to be punished." 

"That is not your place young one." Vader took the Lightsaber from   
the insistent child. He knew full well the child wouldn't give in   
till he received the punishment he thought he deserved. Physical   
injury no longer bothered the child as much and he could stand still   
for a harsh beating where grown men would be screaming for mercy to   
make it stop. 

The red blade sprouted out of the silver handle. The Emperor had   
insisted on Luke's training to be in the ways of the Sith of old.   
Pain no longer existed along with emotions. Luke was being driven to   
become a Sith Lord with no thought of any weaker things. Rage   
controlled his actions and became his life. And Vader had made him   
that way. 

Vader held blade outwards and slashed across the boy's body as soon   
as the boy removed his clothes. He could hear the skin singe with   
every movement. The boy had learned to accept this as his life and   
made no notion to try to lessen the pain. He stood still during the   
punishment without a sound or movement knowing it would just make   
the punishment worse. All he really feared now was his Master's   
disapproval.   


___________________   


"Lord Vader," the glowing yellow eyes peered out of the decaying   
face. "Your emotions are getting in the way of the training of the   
boy." 

"Master, I don't believe the boy needs to be punished to this   
excess." 

"It is the way of the Sith, Lord Vader. If you cannot train him in   
this way then I shall." 

"Yes Master," he said with a low bow.   


___________________   


"Lord Vader," one of the officers said with a curt nod of any   
Imperial. "The boy has been identified." 

"Thank you Lieutenant, proceed." 

The officer handed Vader a datacard. "His name is Luke Skywalker,   
born approximately around the formation of the New Order. Born on   
the planet of Naboo." 

Vader took the datacard and for once became uncomfortable as his   
emotions rushed to the surface. Skywalker, the boy's name was   
Skywalker. The boy was his son. Padmé had been pregnant and he had   
never known. He knew now but if the Emperor discovered it the boy   
would surely be killed. The Emperor would not stand for it. Vader   
knew that some how he had to keep Luke away from him.   


___________________   


"Boy, come here," the Emperor leered at Luke. 

"Master, Lord Vader is supposed to train me and my name is Luke   
not `boy'. That's what Lord Vader told me." 

"You dare defy me child? I saved you from death and you will serve   
me." The blue bolts shot from his crooked fingers as he glared at   
the boy. Luke doubled over in pain and cringed in a fetal position.   
He was immune to most pain but not this. He knew he shouldn't be. He   
knew he would be punished for it. 

The pained worsened with each second until he could no longer bear   
it and he lost consciousness.   


___________________   


The red headed girl swung at the huge man before her but to no hope   
of defeating him as he grabbed her and held her against the   
wall. "You're good at this Jade, but not good enough. Perhaps if you   
had some one closer to your own age it would better prepare you."   
The man stepped aside and brought in the boy. He grabbed the boy's   
arm roughly and dragged him in. The boy tried to not wince as the   
combat master's hand grasped at him and his burnt skin. It was still   
tender since the Emperor's attack. Luke's hand tightened around the   
small knife hidden under his shirt. He had been trained well never   
to let down his guard or give up without a fight. 

"A boy? He's not even big enough to do any harm." 

Luke's eyes flickered to her face and his temper flared. Sure, he   
was small for his age but he wasn't helpless, especially seeing as   
it was only a girl. 

He jumped at her and she flipped him onto his back. "Have to do   
better than that little boy." 

Luke swung the knife and held it up against her throat. "I have a   
name." 

"You're nothing more than a little boy here." She snarled as she   
grabbed his arm and flipped him over again. He wasn't going to go   
easy on her this time as he slashed at her and smiled as he drew   
blood. His time spent as apprentice to the Sith Lord had taught him   
a few things and he smiled as she winced in pain. 

"Don't cross me, the Emperor has trained me personally in the   
darkside." 

Luke glared at her and scoffed. She seemed to be so certain of   
herself as he drew the power of the darkside and sent her back   
against the wall. 

"Never call me `boy' again," he said in a low, cold tone. 

"You think you're something? You're worthless!" She spat at him. 

"Nice match, girl, we'll do it again." 

"I'll beat you into the ground next time boy!" 

"It's Luke, and you'd best remember that." 

The combat master raised an eyebrow as the boy left. 

"And it's Jade! Not `girl'!" She yelled at him but he was paying no   
mind. Then he stopped and turned around. 

"No, it's not. It's Mara, not Jade." 

"How would you know that?" 

He smirked, "I have my ways."   


___________________   


Darth Vader's menacing mask glittered in the suns of Tatooine as he   
stood before the forlorn grave of his mother. He had never had a   
father. The closest thing he had had to one had been Obi-Wan and   
here was his own son. His son whom he had transformed into an   
unfeeling being. A true Sith Lord who was to serve his Master, the   
Emperor. A slave to the darkside as he was.   


___________________   


Luke Skywalker scanned the thick ancient looking book as the Emperor   
peered over his shoulder. Luke knew what he was expected to do. He   
was being taught to learn quickly from his mistakes but he was still   
in pain from his last lesson. He would have proffered Lord Vader   
teach him rather than the Emperor. But he didn't have much of a   
choice in the matter. The Emperor decided what was to happen to him.   
Luke had learned to take the punishment that the Emperor gave him   
over time. He was taught the immense power of the darkside. 

"Attack," the Emperor ordered him. 

Luke gathered the Force around him and sent it outwards towards the   
Emperor. Luke knew it was weak but he couldn't do anything. The   
Emperor blocked the blow and sent Luke flying backwards. Luke pushed   
himself up off the ground and tried again only to be dismayed by   
failure. He would not give up though, not until he won. He would   
win. He knew he would.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Ten Years Later   
  


"Lord Skywalker," a young Imperial soldier said from behind Luke's   
shoulder and he turned towards him. 

"Yes?" 

"A group of rebels have been apprehended." 

"Does Lord Vader know about this?" 

"Uh, not yet, my Lord," he stuttered. 

"Very well. Bring the rebels to the detention center. I'll see to   
them after Lord Vader is informed." 

"Yes, my Lord. One of the rebels was armed with this." 

Luke looked down at the weapon in the soldier's hand. A lightsaber.   
The weapon of the accursed Jedi Knights. 

He nodded and took it before turning around and leaving.   


___________________   


Darth Vader looked up as he felt the presence of his son   
approaching. He felt Luke's thoughts on the rebels, his unease of   
them. The door opened and he watched the cold gaze of his son on   
him. 

"A group of rebels have been captured." 

"I know." Vader nodded and saw the rock cold look on his son's face. 

"One of the rebels was carrying this." Luke offered the lightsaber   
to his father. 

Vader's menacing mask tilted downwards towards the weapon. "A Jedi?   
It's not possible. A new Jedi could not have been trained. All of   
them are dead." 

"Could you have missed one?" 

"There is no one to train them." 

"Yes, but I felt her presence. She is here, and trained." 

"It's not possible." 

"You doubt my abilities?" Luke   
questioned, his cold gaze questioning. 

"You are not trained." 

Luke gaze a curt nod but them removed the lightsaber from his   
belt. "Shall we decide whether I am or not right now?" 

"You think you can defeat me?" 

"You know I'm powerful." 

"Yes, but you are only a learner." 

"Do you truly believe that? Do you believe I couldn't harm you?" 

"You do not have the training to harm me." 

"Then why are you afraid?" 

Vader had nothing to respond to his son as a sly smile crossed his   
son's face. "If you fear my abilities than trust them. Do not try to   
tell me you don't fear them. I can feel your fear." 

Luke hooked the lightsaber to his belt again. "When you wish for the   
contest I shall be in my quarters after I interrogate the   
prisoners." Luke bowed his head and with a curt, military turn, left   
the room.   
  


Leia Organa glanced towards the door of her cell as she felt a presence   
outside. It was powerful and dark, yet familiar. Master Yoda had warned her   
of the Emperor and Darth Vader, but this presence, this couldn't be either   
of them. Or at least she didn't believe so. Master Yoda had warned her that   
she wasn't ready to face them but she had been captured and now she had no   
choice. 

Leia glanced up as the door slid open and a figure stepped inside. She was   
shocked to see a young man, no older than she was but dressed in black. An   
aura of evil surrounded him. He was so young and she had to wonder how he   
could be so evil. 

Luke held his hands out. "What, your highness. Do you doubt that I truly am   
what I claim to be?" 

She glanced at him but refused to answer. She knew the Sith Lords had a way   
of twisting their words and fooling others. She did not want to allow   
anything to slip loose. 

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, Alderaan, such a beautiful place even if   
foolishly pacifist. It's a pity they were allowed to survive in the great   
Empire. Such a weak people." 

Leia could feel the anger in her growing at his words. She saw the sly smile   
on his lips. "I can feel your anger, your hate. Let it loose and destroy   
me." 

"Never," she whispered. 

"That is your choice. The choice is always open." 

"The choice of what? To join you? Never!" She yelled at him, her anger   
growing. 

"If that is what you want. Your highness, where are the rebels hidden?" 

"I don't know." 

"Don't play stupid with me Princess, I know that you know. If you will not   
cooperate we can resort to more painful measures." 

"When the Senate hears of this_" 

Luke cut her off with a slice of his hand in the air. "Your beloved Senate   
doesn't matter any more. You are the prisoner, the slave, and we are the   
masters. I suggest you listen and obey. It may save your life in the end." 

Leia glared at him but didn't say a word as Luke acknowledged her resistance   
and he left her alone in her cell. 

___________________   


"Enter, Lord Skywalker," the Emperor's wheezing voice whispered. 

"Master," Luke said with a curt bow as he entered the throne room. He   
acknowledged the presence of the crimson clad guards and the red-headed   
woman. 

"The rebels?" 

"Yes Master, I have begun interrogating them and they all seem rather   
resistant but I believe they will acknowledge the location of the base   
soon." 

"Good, good, Lord Skywalker. And of the Jedi?" 

"She is Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." 

"Alderaan?" The emperor mussed to himself, his plan already being formatted. 

"She has much hate and fear in her, she will join us or die." 

"Are you so certain of this?" 

"Yes, my Master." 

"How?" 

"I have seen it." 

Palpatine nodded his head and excused the young Sith Lord but Luke was   
halted by the red-head. 

"Good evening, Miss Jade." 

"Lord Skywalker, would you walk with me?" 

"Of course," he offered a slight smile and walked beside her till they were   
out of the throne room then turned around to face her. 

"The mess hall," she whispered as she led him away. 

"What is this about?" 

She silenced him and he shook his head in annoyance as he followed her to   
the mess hall. When they reached that point she handed him a datacard. 

"The Jedi, Leia Organa, is the daughter of Padmé Naberrie Amidala. She was   
the Queen of Naboo and wife of the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker." 

"Who became Vader, my father. Why are you telling me this?" 

"The Emperor wants power over you and he would have had it. When he has full   
power is when the future of the galaxy dies." 

"Why would the Emperor's Hand save the freedom of the Son of Vader?" 

"Because you and your sister are the only ones that can save us." 

"Giving me this information could cost your life." Luke warned her. 

"Yes, I plan on it. You won't see me again. He already knows." 

"Good bye, Mara and may the Force be with you." 

"Good bye, son of Vader. Sorry, I don't even know your name." 

"It's Luke," he stood up and watched her leave knowing it would be the last   
time. They were good friends, they had trained together, been punished   
together. They trusted each other because they had had to. She had been a   
good friend, nothing more, nothing less, but now it was gone. It didn't   
effect him that she was gone, nothing ever did.   
  
  
  
  


Luke gave a curt nod towards the guards as he stormed down the hallway. It   
had been a week since the death of Mara Jade. He didn't feel like eating so   
he just worked. The loss of her was hard on him, he knew it was but not why,   
so he tried to dismiss it. He tried to not think about it. He had other   
things to keep his mind occupied. He had promised the Emperor that his   
sister would turn or that he would have her head. Also, still there were the   
Rebels that evaded them. His sister was giving them nothing of their   
location so that left Luke to find it. He would find it, that's what he was   
successful at. 

"Lord Skywalker?" 

Luke nodded his head at the young officer. He knew that most of them had   
noticed a problem but none would dare approach him, except for one. 

"Yes?" 

The officer visibly swallowed and Luke looked directly at him. He knew this   
officer and that wasn't like him. 

"The Jedi has disappeared," he blurted out. 

Luke felt as if the roof was coming down on his head. He nodded towards the   
young officer and turned away. The question of how she could escape arose in   
his mind.   


___________________   


His daughter? His daughter! The emperor had known all the time about her, he   
had known about Luke. Palpatine would have killed Luke if he thought he   
couldn't be molded just as he would mold or kill Leia. It was only by chance   
that Darth Vader learned of his children's existence. And even then, Luke   
was torn away and molded as soon as he knew. He remembered the child before   
the molding, so full of life, but it was gone now. Leia would be the same;   
she would become as dark as her brother. There was no conflict left in Luke,   
there was no light. How many other children had he stolen? How many other   
parents have fallen to his manipulations? Surely, it couldn't be only him.   
The Emperor had many Jedi children; he had murdered many. How many were the   
own children of his own dark servants? How many had he kept to keep control   
over the parents? How many would turn if they knew the love of father and   
mother or child? 

As he entered the cell he was returned by a hated glare from the Jedi   
Organa. He could see the Skywalker fire behind them. He noticed that she   
looked very much like her beautiful mother. He could see the reflection of   
Padm's face in hers. 

"Are you ready to tell us where the Rebels are hiding yet? I quickly grow   
tired of this game, my daughter. If needed either Lord Skywalker or myself   
will pull the secrets from your mind." 

The threat never reached Leia's ears as her mind froze as she heard the Sith   
Lord address her as 'my daughter'. She was related to this horrid monster?   
How could this thing, more man than machine, be her father? She doubted he   
even had a miniscule amount of human emotion. But, she was wrong as she felt   
what it was from within. A conflict and hatred towards the Emperor, the   
sorrow of a man who had lost his family. His wife dead, his daughter hating   
him, and his son_ 

Son? 

Yes, the Dark Lord had a son, and her, a brother. Her brother was evil, but   
she could turn him, she knew it. 

Leia's anger grew and she used the Force to call the lightsaber from her   
father's hand. Before the Dark Lord could react she ignited it and slashed   
at him, using that time to escape her cell, lightsaber still in hand.   
  


Luke settled his hand on his belt beside his lightsaber as he stepped into   
the cell, The sight before him bewildered him as he knelt down to the Dark   
Lord. He noticed his father was having even more difficulty breathing. 

"What happened? Where's the Jedi?" 

"Your sister has escaped. She's more powerful than I expected." 

Luke struggled to his feet and took a glance towards his comlink. 

"Lord Skywalker to medic bay. I need a medical team here immediately, don't   
delay. Cell D-5333." Luke waited for the affirmation and nodded towards his   
father. 

"Don't go after her, she's too powerful." 

"Maybe too powerful for you, father." 

"Luke, you aren't trained." 

"Father, now would be a good time to trust those abilities of mine that you   
fear. I'll find her and bring her back, or kill her if I must but she will   
not escape."   


___________________   


Leia held the blue bladed lightsaber before her as she turned at a sudden   
sound. Stormtroopers would be easy to get rid of so she had no worry. Or at   
least she didn't until she saw the single man that stepped out of the   
shadows. Wearing the customary black of any Imperial and specifically a Sith   
Lord. She could recognize the Sith Lord anywhere. 

"You should know by now that there's no escape, my sister." 

"Then what's my choice? Stay here and become like you? I'd rather die now." 

Luke unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and ignighted it. The calmness   
of the fight came over him as he concentrated on that alone. The blood red   
blade shining before him. 

"Then that is your choice." 

Leia brought her blade up into a guard position and turned to face the man,   
her brother, for it could be none other. Luke swung at her and she blocked   
and parried. The swings from Luke came frequent and harder as he battered   
her down to stop the resistance. Leia knew she was losing ground but would   
not admit defeat. Not to her brother, not to anyone. 

Leia's anger and frustration grew as one blow after another landed on their   
spots. He defense was weakening. She knew if she didn't attack soon it would   
be the end as she used a moment of hesitance to swipe at him. 

She almost yelled in victory when she felt the tip of the blade bite into   
the soft flesh of his belly. But, instead of the expected yell of pain she   
heard nothing. She could smell the charred flesh but he just straightened up   
and looked her in the eye. No sign of pain on his face, not even a whimper   
from it. He made no sounds at all but Leia knew how much pain he had to be   
in. Why did he do nothing? 

She could see where his weakness lied, in defense. He had very little   
training in that area. But, still, if he could take that type of pain she   
could hardly think about weaknesses. 

Yet, there was something peculiar about him. She thought as a Sith Lord   
anger and hatred controlled him. But, there was none of the evident, only a   
calmness of mind, almost as in meditation. 

Luke swung his blade towards her and knocked hers from her hands. "This is   
the end of the line, princess." 

Luke held the blade close to her throat as his muscles tensed, ready to   
plunge it and end his job until a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. 

"Your job is only to stop her, Luke." The deep voice of Darth Vader   
resounded and Luke turned toward him but not lessening his grip on his   
weapon. 

"Father, she's a danger to us." 

"She will turn my son, now leave her to me." 

"Forget it. She almost killed you last time I left her to you." 

"I still seem to be standing, my son. Now do as you're ordered." 

"Yes sir."   


___________________   


"I could kill you. I almost did so before." 

"You're disillusioned princess. Even if you managed to kill me you'd never   
survive." 

"You put to much faith in that little slave of yours." 

"Which slave? Luke? No, I don't believe I do. I grow old and he will rule   
the Empire someday. Perhaps with you at his side. Rule as brother and   
sister, come, my daughter, join me and I will show you unlimited power, like   
your brother." 

"My brother is not all-powerful. He has his limits, as do you." 

"Have you witnessed them yet? Have you even witnessed mine?" 

"Yes," she swallowed hard. 

"I can feel your fear. Let's see how you stand up to my master." 

His master, the Emperor. This was the day her fate would be decided.   


___________________   


He had lost it. Luke angrily grabbed a single statue that was setting on his   
desk and threw it at the window. It smashed through it and the glass fell   
into the gardens of Coruscant. He had promised the Emperor, had sworn it.   
Now he had lost everything. He had lost his prestige in the Emperor's eyes,   
the prestige in his father's eyes. Had lost Miss Jade in this all, just   
because of his sister. 

He didn't want her there, wanted nothing to do with her. 

Because you and your sister are the only ones that can save us 

"This isn't my job! No!" Luke sank to his knees and held his head in his   
hands. "No," he whispered through clenched teeth. "Not her, I will never   
work with her. A Jedi?" He asked, his voice full of disgust. 

Good? There was no good no longer. He was a Sith Lord, not a despicable   
Jedi. He didn't want anything to do with her.   


___________________   


"Lord Vader, you bring her to me." The wheezing voice of Palpatine hissed. 

"Yes, my master, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. She is the Jedi." 

"Not Organa, my servant, but Skywalker. Leia Skywalker of Naboo. Come here,   
Dark Lady Skywalker. Lord Vader, she will learn to fight." 

"Yes, my master."   


___________________   


Darth Vader slashed at the droid before him. It was never enough of a   
challenge, not like a living challenge. Vader shut it down and went to the   
quarters of his son. He was ready for the promised challenge from 'Lord   
Skywalker'.   


___________________   


"Come to me child." 

Leia took one step closer as she faced Palpatine. What had he called her?   
Dark Lady Skywalker, that's what he had called her. 

"Let out your anger." 

Leia was thrown backwards by the strike of the force lightning. She lay on   
the floor in pain and bit down hard to stop from screaming. "Let loose your   
anger. Leia, you can become even more powerful than your brother. I will not   
waste time on teaching you to stay focused and silent but to draw out your   
anger, use it in it's full potential." 

"Don't waste your time," she snarled at him. 

"Then you will learn, as your father did." He struck her again and again   
until attacked with all her pent up anger and hatred. She was thrown back   
again. "That is your lesson for today, my young apprentice."   


___________________   


Vader struck at his son. His calmness didn't remain although his son's did.   
He struck him again and again in anger as the blood red blades intersected   
again. Vader attacked with all his pent up anger and hatred. He struck   
repeatedly until Luke fell victim to his onslaught and suffered as the blade   
sunk into his arm and drew away. Vader was staring down at him as he slipped   
down and Vader saw the repeated cuts on his son.   


_________________   


Leia lay on the floor of her room. She hurt too much to move. Certainly it   
was a nice room but she was still a prisoner. She shut her eyes but they   
snapped open again as she heard the door open and a pair of footstep draw   
closer. 

She sat up to face the source of the footsteps to look straight into the   
young but ruined face of the young Lord Skywalker. 

"Greetings, Dark Lady Skywalker." 

"That's not my name." 

"Yes, I know, but Leia Organa, your true name will soon have no meaning to   
you." 

"How can you say that?" 

Luke seated himself on the bed and looked down at her. "Princess, you   
dissapoint me. You don't truly believe I was always who I was, do you?" 

"You're an Imperial, that's all I need to know." She snarled at him. 

"Until I was eight years of age I never even knew my name. I was still a   
child then. Innocent if a bit agressive. Murder had become a game back then,   
not a job." 

"You're an Imperial, you were never good." She spat at him vicously. 

"You served the same Empire I did," Luke rose his voice as he got to his   
feet and rounded on her. "The Senate was once Imperial, dare you deny it?" 

"No," Leia began before she was interrupted again. 

"We were born of the same mother, do you think I was evil at birth? Or was   
there no difference?" 

"Maybe you were, maybe that's why you were sent away!" 

"Just as you were," Luke's voice barely more than a whisper hissed   
menacingly through his teeth and lips. 

Leia eyed him as he headed towards the door, not turning around once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Death Star will destroy us all," General Madine warned them as he   
approached several of the higher-ranking officers of the Rebel Alliance. 

"Without the plans that Princess Leia intercepted we are doomed." 

"We are doomed even with the plans. Princess Leia won't stand up to the Sith   
Lords for long. Or do you doubt what they're capable of?" 

"Jedi don't give in." 

"They do when they're given the chance to join their brother and father with   
a seat of power. 

"Princess Leia will not give in. You know that, everyone knows that." 

"The Sith don't know that." 

"What?" 

"While they're wasting their time with her we can kill them all."   


___________________   


Luke Skywalker smothered a yawn as he glanced back up at the officer. 

"Sir, the rebels are on the run," he repeated. 

"The run," Luke echoed incredulously. "Captain, you underestimate them." 

"But, Sir-" 

Luke cut him off with his hand. "Order the Chimaera to destroy their base.   
The Executor will be waiting for them there." 

"But, sir? Isn't that a bit of an overkill?" 

Luke glared at him and the captain slunk to the floor and clutched at his   
throat. "I'm sorry, Lord Skywalker." 

Luke stood emotionless as the captain fell to the floor. "Never question my   
orders again." Luke turned on his comm switch and contacted the bridge   
officer. "Ready the Chimaera, I'll be attending to buisness with the aid of   
its crew." 

"Yes, Lord Skywalker."   


___________________   


Captain Gilad Pellaeon's eyes followed the young man as he stepped aboard   
the bridge of his ship, the Chimaera. 

"Lord Skywalker," Pellaeon said with a slight bow. 

"Captain Pellaeon," Luke said as he glanced at the aged Imperial. 

"I'd like to be debriefed on this mission." 

"In time, captain, in time. The coordinates you have been given should be   
enough for now." 

"Lord Skywalker, those coordinates are in the unknown regions." 

Luke glanced at the balking man and eyed him. "Does that prospect intimidate   
you?" 

"No Lord Skywalker." 

Luke nodded his head at him and glanced around at the remainder of the crew.   
"Very well. Are the quarters I ordered prepared?" 

"Yes, Lord Skywalker," a young officer quipped as he approached Luke. "This   
way, Lord Skywalker." 

"Thank you," Luke said as he nodded towards the officer.   


Leia's glanced at the area as they came out of hyperspace and her eyes   
widened. The rebel base that she thought was safely protected. She turned   
towards her brother who stood there emotionless. "Please, Luke, you can't."   
She pleaded with him. 

"It's either us or them, sister." Luke raised his arm to signal them to get   
ready to fire. The fate of the rebels was in his hands.   
  


Luke glanced at his sister, her pleading look. "Please, Luke, no. I'll do   
anything for you." 

Anything? The words echoed in his mind. If his sister would turn, it would   
be a great chance for them to further their conquest. But the destruction of   
the rebels, it was too much to throw away. 

"Lord Skywalker! They've dispatched fighters." 

"Thank you captain. Order TIE pilots into position." 

"Yes sir." 

"Ready the turbolasers to fire at the planetside base. TIE pilots, be ready   
to launch." Luke snapped the orders as Leia glanced at him. He would make a   
good officer, had he chosen the right side. 

"Are your precious rebels truly the right side, my sister?" 

"Stop reading my mind." 

"Kinda hard when you're yelling it," Luke turned back towards the officer.   
"Fire," he barked as the ship shook with the power of the blast. 

"Rear deflectors have fallen!" 

Luke turned towards the viewport to view the Mon Calamari cruiser that had   
just shot at them. "Get the Executor online now!" 

"Yes sir," an officer said as he headed to the holotransponder unit.   
"Chimaera to Executor, please respond." All he heard was static. 

"Keep trying," Luke ordered him as he turned at see Leia's smug smile as she   
saw the vivid fear on Luke's face. 

"Worried about your daddy?" 

"This is your fault," Luke snarled at her. "You set us up." Luke turned back   
towards the officers on the bridge. "Destroy it! Now!" 

Leia gasped as the turbolasers burned a crater in the planet where there was   
once a rebel base.   
  


Luke's cold gaze returned to his sister. She had set them up. She was   
responsible for the death of his father. Luke stretched out fore even the   
slightest sign of his father but there was nothing. The rage and sorrow   
boiled under the cool exterior. 

Anakin,no, come back. Please come back. Father? Father, you can't leave me,   
you can't! No, father please come back.[/b] 

"Lord Skywalker?" 

"Yes, Captian Pellaeon." 

"There's a ship approaching." 

"A ship?" Luke quested. 

"Corellian Freighter YT-1300." 

"Can you identify it?" 

"No sir." 

Luke nodded his head wondering about it, the sorrow threatening to overwhelm   
him. One of the officers leaned forward and flipped on the comm unit. 

"Corellian Freighter, you are trespassing on Imperial Territory. State your   
business and destination." 

"I go where I like and do what I want!" A crude voice yelled through the   
comm unit. 

"Very well sir, prepare to be boarded." 

The ship stopped running as the deployed tractor beam snagged it and halted   
its progress. There would be no escape for it. Then and there Leia saw that   
the rebellion was doomed.They only had one chance to survive. She had to   
kill Luke. Her own [i]brother, she had to kill him to ensure the survival of   
the rebellion. 

"Come princess, the ship has made landing." Luke said crudely as he grabbed   
her arm. 

Leia nodded, knowing full well that Luke would not pause at the thought of   
killing her. 

Luke led her down the winding pathways of the Star Destroyer until they   
reached the hangar bay. She knew what was waiting inside that ship. Her   
brother was showing his naivete today. Going in without out backup against   
unknown enemies, it was pure idioticy. But he was still a kid, afterall. 

"Come out peacefully and no harm will befall you." 

"Oh dear!" A metallic voice sounded prissily from inside the ship, echoing   
throughout it. 

Luke lowered his head and shook it with a light laugh. He stepped aboard the   
ship and shoved the protocal droid out of the way. He could feel the Jedi.   
He dragged Leia aboard and trained his blaster on her as he took several   
more steps. 

"Oh my, Princes Leia! It is good to see you are quite alright." 

"That depends on how you view alright, Threepio." 

Luke reached an area and stomped on the floor. It was hollow. The Jedi   
presence was getting closer, he could feel it. Luke reached out to the Force   
and a piece of the floor began to rise and went skidding across the floor.   
Leia stared at it as it stopped before her feet. 

Luke held in front of him a small green creature and as he sneered he   
suddenly went flying back and hit the bulkhead. 

Luke struggled to his feet as he glared at the creature. "So, you're the   
infamous Master Yoda." 

Luke reached down and grabbed his lightsaber, pressing the ignition switch   
as he threw it and fired at the creatrue with his blaster. 

"Young Vader, dark your future is." Yoda looked up gravelly at the once   
cheerful young boy. His lightsaber was pulsating the color of blood. 

A scorch showed on the bulkheaded as Luke proceeded towards the Jedi Master,   
"Today rebels you will pay for what you've done to my father." 

Luke swung the lightsaber down in a hard strike, letting his hatred take   
over. Yoda could feel the unimaginable dark power radiating from the boy and   
knew why she had warned him of it. 

The lightsaber blade missed Yoda and Luke's darkness only grew with his   
frustration and anger. He was radiating it so powerfully that even the great   
Master Yoda felt fear. 

Luke charged at Yoda and drove a final poweful swing that sliced through the   
creature and the wall behind him. Even though Luke felt the presence of Yoda   
leave he could still feel a light presence but then it was gone as he   
suddenly couldn't feel anything. He raged around as he glared at Leia but   
she was just as confused. He never noticed the stun bolt that hit him in the   
back of the head.   
  
  


Luke Skywalker shook his head as he cleared his senses. He sat up sharply as   
he noticed his lightsaber and blaster were missing. He realized he was on a   
stiff bunk and he still couldn't feel anything. With time for his mind to   
cool he knew that they had some how taken away his ability to use the force. 

Ysalamiri, that has to be it. 

"Sleep well? Don't even try it. I know you've figured it out." 

Luke stood up and glared at the woman. "You were dead. The Emperor killed   
you." 

Mara Jade smiled a cunning smile at the young Sith Lord. Confused he didn't   
think through things and that lessened his deadliness. 

"That's what everyone thought, didn't they. I joined the rebellion and have   
been leading their forces. I'm the one that took out the Executor." 

Rage crossed through Luke's mind but he still couldn't break through the   
hidden wall that bared him from the Dark Side of the Force. 

He tensed up and attacked her but she sidestepped him. "Luke, when you're   
angry it's so apparent what you're going to do." 

Luke glared at his one friend. "Your responsible for the death of my   
father." He said through ragged breaths. "You will meet your end at my   
hand." 

His fury burned brightly as he looked up and saw his sister enter the room   
with a huge Wookiee barring the way out. "I'm sorry Luke, but it's for your   
own good." Leia grabbed his arm. "You can still be saved." 

Luke threw his sister back and made a dash for Mara's lightsaber. He grabbed   
at it and ignited it with a snap-hiss. 

The Wookiee roared in pain as he hit Luke full force with his arm because of   
his singed flesh. Luke drooped the lightsaber as he hit the wall and Mara   
hurried to grab it. 

Luke shakily stood up again, taking all the punishment. It was nothing   
compared to his training. His training had prepared him for fights such as   
this but no one he knew could take down a Wookiee in unarmed battle and   
especially with no use of the force. He would bide his time until he could   
escape, taking the rebel scourge with him. 

Luke remained calm as he looked around as soon as they had landed. The furry   
creatures called Ysalamiri were everywhere and his guards never relaxed   
their aims. 

Even without the Force Luke could feel the tenseness of the people   
surrounding him. The cold stares followed him everywhere, especially those   
in the rebel uniforms. 

A young brown haired man in a orange flight suit grabbed Mara's hand and   
kissed her as she came off. 

"How did it go?" 

"See for yourself." 

"I don't trust him." 

"Oh, quit worrying. He's harmless with the Ysalamiri around." 

The man was watching Luke carefully as Luke relaxed his stance and gauged   
his guards. He knew he could take the guards but getting off planet would be   
a problem. A time would come when the odds were better. They were probably   
expecting an escape then. 

Luke's cold gaze met the brown haired man's and the man shivered. "You fear   
me now? You don't even know what fear is. If I am to be the guest of you   
Rebel Scourge, the least you can do is offer me a room. Assuming you are   
civilized enough." 

Wedge Antilles shuddered again as the young Imperial was led away. Anyone   
could feel the evilness of him and Wedge didn't want to be around if he ever   
regained his full power. Even at a young age he seemed to make Darth Vader   
seem like a kindly old man. It was obvious he didn't fear what the Rebellion   
would do to him. He seemed so certain and that's what terrified Wedge. 

"Relax boss, he's nothing compared to some of the others we've faced." 

Wedge grinned back at Biggs Darklighter and Tycho Celchu, two long time   
members of his squadron. They had fled from the Empire and came to the   
Alliance about the same time Mara Jade had. All three former Imperials were   
now part of his squadron and no doubt had stories to tell but Wedge had   
never heard them.   
  
  


Luke fought against the cuffs as the soldiers with the Ysalamiri slammed his   
cell door shut. He felt like he would go crazy soon as he tried to touch the   
force but however angry he got he just became more frustrated with his   
inability to feel the Dark Side rushing through him. 

Luke sat down on the hard cot as he glared at the door of his prison cell.   
Without the ability to use the Force escape was looking hopeless but he had   
to find a way out of this. 

_____________   


"An Imperial Leader?" General Jan Dodanna echoed. 

Leia nodded her had as she sat down next to long time Alliance General Han   
Solo. 

Rogue Squadron Leader Commander Wedge Antilles was sitting next to his   
second-in-command Mara Jade in silence. The capture of the Sith, Lord   
Skywalker, had disrupted everything. 

"Why did you bring him here?" 

"I figured he may be of some use, General." 

"He's too dangerous to keep here," Han said angrily. "What if the Imperials   
come for him? I doubt that the Emperor will sit calmly after my men shot up   
Darth Vader's flagship and now you and Chewie have kidnapped his right hand   
man." 

"General Solo is right," Wedge agreed. "It would be best to execute him and   
flee." 

"You can't!" 

"What is the matter Princess? He's a common criminal. Do you know how many   
of our men he has killed?" 

Leia looked painfully at all of them and she saw Mon Mothma, the Senator   
from Chandrilla and Bail Organa, her adoptive father watching her closely. 

"Because, he's my brother." 

Everyone, except Mara, turned in shock as Leia announced this. 

"He's my brother and Darth Vader is my true father," she continued. 

Bail Organa looked down. He had never known about another child but he   
remembered when Vader had come to kill Padme. He wished that the child had   
not had to face that but it was too late now. 

Wedge looked about ready to fall over and there was a mix of confusion,   
pitty, and hatred on Han's face. Mon Mothma just looked down and templed her   
fingers as she gathered her composition again. They were all taking it   
better than Leia had throught they would. 

"I'm sorry for you," Mon Mothma said as she stood up. "We'll meet again in a   
few hours after we have had time to interogate the prisoner." 

Everyone left Leia as she sat in silence. "It's not your fault. You can't   
change the family you were born into," Mara explained as she left.   
  


He remembered that fateful day when he had earned his armor. He remembered   
the fight with his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The day Anakin Skywalker   
had died and Darth Vader had been born from the ashes. His body had been   
destroyed but as he lay on the ground, his armor in shambles and his skin   
burning he remembered what it was like to feel. He could feel the pain as he   
turned his head and saw his black helmet. 

Darth Vader was still alive as he struggled to his feet. He could hear   
something behind him, rebel guards. 

Vader deflected the blaster bolts with his hand as he ripped throught them   
with the blade of his lightsaber glowing the same bloody red as the ground   
was colored with. 

"Your time is up rebels."   
  
  


"Luke." 

Luke sat straight up and turned as he noticed he was on a bed. A young woman   
was standing behind him. She looked sad, covered in make up and her brown   
hair in some fancy display. 

"What do you want?" 

"Turn my son, turn away from the dark side. Turn or you will be destroy." 

"Ha! Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am?" 

"Yes, you're Luke Skywalker, the son of a good Jedi by the name of Anakin   
Skywalker." 

"Jedi?" He roared in a disgusted voice. "Never speak that accursed name." 

"It's what you are." 

"I am not a Jedi," he spat the disgusting word as if it was foul tasting   
liquid. 

"Yes you are and only you can save us." 

Luke sat upright again and looked around his dingy cell. His bed was hard   
steel and the held solidly, only opening from the outside and not from any   
control panel he could possibly reach. In old times it had been used as a   
den in which criminals were thrown into and fed to beasts. It was dug out of   
the muddy clay ground and there was only a narrow bench there for him to   
sleep on. The clay covered him from trying to escape but the walls were made   
steep and impossible to climb. Normally prisoners of the rebels would not be   
treated this way but they had no where else to put him so there he stayed. 

Luke could hear the footsteps echoing above him as dirt fell from the steel   
grate that locked him tightly in. He knew the guards waited up there. And he   
knew that it was only a matter of time before his execution. It was only   
until they managed to pull the secrets from deep within the rescesses of his   
mind or gave up that they would end his life. He was an Imperial Agent, the   
son of Lord Vader, the right hand man of the Emperor and he would never   
speak so they would be forced to kill him. 

"The Imperials have discovered us. We need to flee." 

"Of course, but my brother?" 

"I'm sorry Leia. It would be too dangerous to take him with." 

"You're letting him go?" The shocked voice of Leia asked and Luke's   
sensitively trained ears heard the sound of a blaster being charged and   
switched to kill. 

"No Leia. Say your last good-byes." 

"If we do this how are we any better?" 

"He must be executed for his crimes." 

"Without a fair trial?" Luke could tell that Leia was furious but he had no   
idea why. Why would she ever want to save him? He was the man who had taken   
her captive and slain her people. 

"Leia, this has to be done or next time we see him he'll be there with a   
blaster to our heads." 

"Fine, but let me say good-bye first." 

Luke saw the shadow of his sister as she sat down next to the grate and   
looked down. 

"I couldn't save you brother." The tears streamed down her face and Luke   
looked up confused. 

"Don't think this will be the end of me. I'll be back, one way or another I   
shall return and renege on what you did to me, rebels." 

"Please Luke, I want to save you." 

"Sister," he said, his voice heavy in sarcasm. "You are one of the most   
pitiful life forms. Kill me now or I shall finish you off. Family means   
nothing to me. I don't understand your concept of family. A group of people   
somehow joined to do nothing but get in your way?" 

"I think you do understand." 

Leia suddenly turned to see General Dodanna on the floor. It was obvious he   
was dead as she saw the Sith Lord Darth Vader standing over her. 

"Did you miss me Leia? Open that door!" 

Leia nodded and obediently opened the grate and Luke jumped out and   
gracefully landed on his feet. Leia could feel the force running through her   
again. 

"We must hurry son." 

Luke nodded his head obiediantly. "But father, she's a Jedi." 

"Leave her be." 

As Leia watched the Sith leave she wondered why Vader had spared her life   
but she suddenly knew. He was family, after all.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Charge the turbolasers!" 

"There's too many of them!" 

"We need to break through!" 

Leia was standing in silence on her Mon Calamari flag ship. The rebellion   
was being crushed to nothing but a few ships. It had been four years since   
she had last seen the Sith but she still remembered him sparing her. 

"Organa Solo, we need the command." 

Leia turned towards Mara Jade who was standing there with her helmet tucked   
under her arm. 

"Organa Solo, one of the ships out there is the Executor." 

"Don't deploy. All it will do is give them more targets," Leia looked at   
Mara's confused look. 

"I beg your pardon princess but it would confuse the Empire. They expect us   
not to deploy." 

"Leia!" 

She turned to see Commander Wedge Antilles standing there. "Our shields   
won't last much longer. Those TIE's are picking off our large guns. Without   
fighters we won't last much longer." 

"We can't attack." Leia said desperately. 

"I'm sorry Leia," Han came up behind her. "But we have declared you unfit to   
lead. You are going to get us all killed." 

"You're too close to this Leia." Mara told her. Leia of course knew they   
were right. She had been skitting around Imperials to avoid possibly   
destroying a ship that either her father or Luke had been aboard. She knew   
this was coming but hoped it wouldn't be soon. 

"Deploy fighters!" Wedge yelled through the comm unit. Leia could feel the   
ship shake as the fighters took off. They were outnumbered and Leia knew   
they wouldn't survive. The Empire had them pinned down and things were   
looking hopeless.   
  


"Prepare to board the ship immediately." 

"Yes Lord Vader," a young Imperial Officer answered him. 

Luke stared out of the viewport at the Mon Calamari cruiser. He had since   
recently taken his father's name and used it to inspire fear in the rebels.   
He knew Leia was aboard that ship, he could feel it. His father was a   
pathetic weakling for not having killed her and Luke was not about to let   
the rebels or the filthy Jedi live any longer. He could feel the fear   
permeating the air around him and he breathed it in like a sweet fragrance. 

"Your time has come rebels."   



	6. Chapter 6

Dp03kf: Thanks!  
  
Chznif: I'm sure glad you gave this story a chance and that you like it.  
  
If anyone wants a sequel just tell me

* * *

"But Lord Vader, isn't it a little dangerous?"  
  
Luke laughed at him, a haughtingly evil laugh. "We will crush these rebels once and for all! Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Lord Vader," the officer said in a quaking voice.  
  
"Lord Vader!" An officer in the white Grand Admirals uniform approached him. He was the only alien in such a high rank and was a personal favorite of the Emperor.  
  
"Yes, Grand Admiral Thrawn," he growled in a low voice, disgusted by the alien's presence. This alien had once thought himself to be equal grounds in the Emperor's mind with Luke but Luke showed him what he should really think of himself.  
  
He was merely a dispicable alien after all.  
  
"The Emperor wishes to speak with you."  
  
Luke glared at him and with a shift of his black robes walked past the alien and his alien bodyguard. The species of the bodyguard was called a Noghri and two of Luke's own bodyguards were the same although he was disgusted by their existance.  
  
Luke approached the door to the throne room aboard the Death Star. He dropped his cloak onto his arms as his cold eyes met the decaying form of Palpatine.  
  
"The Force is strong with this one," he said as he weakly pointed up into the sky. "And I am growing weak. I must have a body."  
  
"Master," Luke knelt before him. "I shall get you one."  
  
"My clones are useless and I need one immediatly." Palpatine's yellow eyes narrowed on the young Sith Lord. He would be the perfect subject but his Dark Side powers were too strong for the Emperor to take over without weakening him.  
  
"Master, I shall get one for you."  
  
"I have already found one!"  
  
Luke jumped to his feet and lit his blood red lightsaber. "If you want me, come and get me."

* * *

Leia stood there on the bridge as she felt a sudden coldness. The stormtroopers surrounded them and she knew she was caught again but at least this time her friends and family were with her.  
  
"Stop!" Leia looked over her shoulder at the stormtroopers. Han was beside her with Chewie but things weren't looking good. The blue blade of the lightsaber throbbed in the dimmer light but she knew that the odds were against her.

* * *

Red flashed against the blue lightning in a shock that sent Luke backwards. He got back up to his feet after having been thrown to the ground. His skin was smoking beneath his clothing. His muscles coiled in readiness for the next attack as he turned the blue eyes to his former master.  
  
"Palpatine, I am a Dark Lord of the Sith," his voice was dropped almost to a deadly whisper. "I shall not be that easy."  
  
"We shall see!"  
  
Luke dodged and deflected the bolts once again in a flurry of movement. His breathing sped up as Palpatine twitched his hand to call over two young women.  
  
"This is Shira Brie and this one is Arden Lyn," he said as he pointed to the woman on his right then the one on his left. "I'm sure they will represent a challenge to you Young Vader."  
  
Luke felt his hair fall into his face as he looked up at the young women approaching him. A smirk played across his lips as the one called Shira approached him. Luke took a step backwards as she raised her lightsaber in attack position. The other was coming to block Luke from escaping but escape was not in his plan. His lightsaber pulsed the crimson color of blood.  
  
"You send your minions after me? What? Are you too chicken to face me on your own?"  
  
"You're a fool Young Vader. You'd never last more than two seconds on your own against me."  
  
Luke flipped the tip of his lightsaber towards the first opponent. His blade intersected with hers in a glowing clash. What wasn't seen was the blue blade that sprouted from his other hand and sliced across her stomach. She clutched at it as it burned her.  
  
"Your time is up your Majesty and I will claim the Empire that I have built." His gaze was cold as he brought up his sabers.

* * *

"Mara! We need back up!" Mara frantically shot at the stormtroopers as she heard Wedge's voice over the comlink. She saw Han, Leia, and Chewie fighting for their lives.  
  
"We're kind of stuck Wedge!"  
  
"Any hope of backup?" Han asked looking a bit worried. Mara just shook her head. Luke Skywalker, Sith Lord, had given them this opening. He had wanted them to keep their attention so they were working together. It had been quite a few years since the disappearance of Darth Vader but the Empire had never before been as strong.  
  
"Wonderful!" His voice was full of sarcasm.

* * *

Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, watched from a distance. He knew what was going on but he wasn't going to stop it. He could hear the footsteps behind him. He knew they were coming. One of the Jedi were coming.  
  
"Anakin," the old voice seemed dying. He knew it was none other than Barriss Offee. She had been a padawan the same time he had been. He didn't what he truly felt towards her. She was a healer. "Don't do this Anakin."  
  
"Barriss," his voice echoed through his metal helmet. "What else am I to do?"  
  
"I'll fight you Anakin Skywalker!" Her voice became loud but he knew that age had caught up to her.  
  
Vader smirked to himself behind his mask as his gloved hand fell to his belt. He knew that by now Luke's plan would have worked. One day soon his son would rule the world. He was a true Sith Lord in the tradition of Exar Kun.  
  
Barriss' dark hair swung into her face as green clashed on red. Vader brought his lightsaber into an attack. He swung aggressively but every slash was blocked and returned. Vader remembered she had been an expert in tandem fighting and her master had been such a professional that even his former master had bowed to her fighting prowess.  
  
Finally her guard had slipped slightly but Vader had missed it as she brought her green blade onto his arm. He snarled at her in pain when a blaster hole appeared in her chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
The red clad Imperial Guards stood on top of the hill. "Lord Vader, Emperor Skywalker requests your presence."

* * *

"About time," Luke said as he heard his father enter.  
  
"So, he has been slain."  
  
"Yes, I did it." He looked up at his father. "You father, are not fit for my Empire. I will train another apprentice." Luke didn't shake his gaze as he undid the lightsaber from his belt. There was a guard holding a young infant. The infant reminded Vader so much of the boy that had become the Emperor. He had been an infant when he had been recovered from Tatooine.  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
"Don't try to tell me what I can or cannot do," Luke roared at his father. The red blade flickered on with a snap-hiss. "Run my father," his laugh was sickening.  
  
Vader didn't move, he wouldn't move except to reach for his lightsaber that did not help him as the bolts of electricity fried his body. He felt himself weakening as he was brought down to his knees.  
  
Luke brought down his blade onto his father's neck. A playful smirk tugged on his lips as his head went rolling away. "Because of the Sins of the Father..." 


End file.
